DARLING in the FRANXX
DARLING in the FRANXX is a romance and sci-fi anime series with a manga adaptation. Plot In a post-apocalyptic future, humanity is under constant threat from giant creatures known as klaxosaurs (叫竜 kyoryū), which are sub-divided into at least four categories based on their size: "Conrad", "Mohorovičić", "Gutenberg" and "(Super) Lehmann". Pushed to the brink of annihilation, the remnants of humanity are led by a mysterious organization known as APE to abandon Earth's now desolate surface for the relative safety of mobile fortress-cities known as Plantations. To defend the Plantations, children called parasites are raised to pilot giant mecha known as FRANXX (フランキス Furankisu) in boy-girl pairs. These children are artificially-created and have short lifespans. A team of ten parasites is assigned to the experimental Squad 13 of Plantation 13. One of them, Hiro, is a former pilot-candidate prodigy who can no longer synchronize with his partner and they both fail to complete the training program. While skipping his class's graduation ceremony, Hiro encounters Zero Two, an elite Franxx pilot with klaxosaur blood, red horns, and an infamous reputation as the "Partner Killer". The rumor is that Zero Two's partners will die after the third time. Despite this, after Zero Two's partner is killed during a klaxosaur attack, Hiro volunteers to become her new partner, or "darling". Characters SQUAD 13 :Yūto Uemura (Japanese); Matt Shipman (English) as Hiro :Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese); Tia Ballard (English) as Zero Two :Yūichirō Umehara (Japanese); Austin Tindle (English) as Goro :Kana Ichinose (Japanese); Brittany Lauda (English) as Ichigo :Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese); Ryan Reynolds (English) as Zorome :Nanami Yamashita (Japanese); Bryn Apprill (English) as Miku :Aoi Ichikawa (Japanese); Bryson Baugus (English) as Mitsuru :Saori Hayami (Japanese); Jeannie Tirado (English) as Kokoro :Hiroki Gotō (Japanese); Blake Shepard (English) as Futoshi :Shizuka Ishigami (Japanese); Leah Clark (English) as Ikuno 9's :Souma Saito (Japanese); Justin Brinner (English) as Nine Alpha :Toshiki Masuda (Japanese); Daman Mills (English) as Nine Beta :Takuya Eguchi (Japanese); Ricco Fajardo (English) as Nine Gamma :Ayane Sakura (Japanese); Alexis Tipton (English) as Nine Delta :Atsushi Tamaru (Japanese); Alejandro Saab (English) as Nine Epsilon :Nine Zeta '(Non-Speaking) :'Nine Eta '(Non-Speaking) :'Nine Theta '''(Non-Speaking) OTHERS :Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese); Eric Vale (English) as '''Hachi :Marina Inoue (Japanese); Michelle Rojas (English) as Nana :Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Megan Shipman (English) as Naomi Ships Het :Delpha — the ship between Nine Alpha and Nine Delta :FutoKoko— the ship between Kokoro and Futoshi :FutoKuno — the ship between Futoshi and Ikuno :HaNa — the ship between Nana and Hachi :HiroIchi — the ship between Hiro and Ichigo :HiroMi — the ship between Hiro and Naomi :HiroZero — the ship between Hiro and Zero Two :IchiGoro — the ship between Goro and Ichigo :MitsuKoko — the ship between Mitsuru and Kokoro :MitsuKuno — the ship between Mitsuru and Ikuno :ZeroMitsu — the ship between Zero Two and Mitsuru :ZoroMiku — the ship between Zorome and Miku Slash :HiroMitsu — the ship between Hiro and Mitsuru Femslash :IchiKuno — the ship between Ichigo and Ikuno :IkuNao — the ship between Ikuno and Naomi :MikuKoko — the ship between Miku and Kokoro :ZeroIchi — the ship between Zero Two and Ichigo Poly Teen Digit Trio '''— the ship between Goro, Hiro and Ichigo Fandom '''FAN FICTION : :DARLING in the FRANXXX tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : :Darling in the Franxx on Wikipedia ANIME :DARLING in the FRANXX on Crunchyroll :DARLING in the FRANXX on Funimation :Darling in the Franxx on My Anime List MANGA :DARLING in the FRANXX on shonenjump :DARLING in the FRANXX on Manga Rock :Darling in the FranXX on My Anime List 4-KOMA :Darling in the FranXX on shonenjump :Darling in the FranXX on Manga Rock List